Dates and Schoolgates/info
Characters *Pen *Pencil *Golf Ball *Match/Mrs. Merrier *Infosym *Mr. Ukulungiswa *Popsicley *Canadian Dollar *Nickel *Minola *Boat *Chocolatey *Capker (debut) *Shelly *Ringgit S.G.D. *Shieldy *Lawrenciah *Surfboard *Chupalla *Knife (archival footage) *Liberty *Mr. Avenue *Rooseveltia *MePhone 4 (archival footage) *Tennis Ball *Marshmallow (archival footage) *Zane *Disco Light *Mrs. Harlow and her class (all non-speaking) **Soaphia Andrews **Isabella Chiu **Soaphia Silver **Idaka **Soaphia Cleaner **Zonophoney **Isabella Narice **Calvin Sanchez *Dustball #1, #2 & #3 *Needle (hand shown only) *Pencils in photographs on the Internet *Balloon (archival footage, non-speaking) *Paintbrush (archival footage, non-speaking) Kids Mentioned *Mr. Tolmerson *Dr. Mercado *Coiny *Eraser *Aristotelis *Estigua *Nelson *Paper (archival footage) *Lightbulb (archival footage) *Capker's parents Music Trivia Allusions *''Full House'' (probably) - Disco Light says "Woah, baby", a very common catchphrase, although it's likely that it was just a common saying c. 1990. *'Aretha Franklin' - Match returns Chupalla's "P-R-E-S-E-N-T" with "R-E-S-P-E-C-T", a lyric in her signature song. *''The Boy'' - The horror film that Saye and Nickel watch together is called The Girl, referencing one of the most popular films at the setting. *'Donald Trump' - Trump is mentioned in this episode twice: as a reference to Aristotelis's nickname and, as he is known for wanting to deport certain groups of people, he is listed on Pencilhate.com site as wanting to deport them. *''An der schönen blauen Donau'' - This waltz, better known in English as "The Blue Danube", was composed by 1866 (1864 for objects). *''Battle for Dream Island Again'' - Pencil's voice is sampled directly from the episode . *'Dead or Alive' - Book and Mia's lines "spinning around like a record baby?/Watch out, here she comes" come from the band's song "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)". *'Beats' is a type of headphones, known here is "Deats". *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - How Pen yells "Holy smokes" is like the way the old woman yells in the episode "Neptune's Spatula". (THere is a special connection between their two VA's also) *''Phineas and Ferb'' - The way that Liberty and Rooseveltia get their mother to find something that only they can see, and Officer Canadian Dollar offering them pie when she doesn't find it is an obvious reference to the show (it happens almost every episode, actually). Also, Caroline Rhea, voice of Mom in P&F is Canadian. *'The Beach Boys' - Every line that Javier yells as Pen comes home through the bathtub is a Beach Boys song: "Help Me, Rhonda" and "Shut Down". *''iCarly'' - There's been many sitcoms with an episode that one of the main characters pays more attention to her boyfriend than her friends, but this show particularly comes to mind. *'Asha Bhosle' is a famous Indian singer. Credits if this were a YouTube show Created by :Yterbium :AnimationEpic (archival footage) Edited by :NLG343 :Pen island123 :Yterbium Assets by :Jacknjellify (Cary and Michael Huang) :Yterbium Voice cast :Ruth Adams (Chupalla) :Whitney Allen (Rooseveltia, Ximena) :Antony (Anko6) (Boat, Chocolatey, Popsicley, Shelly) :Georgia Arnold (Cil) :Teresa Arnold (Liberty) :Andres Carpenter (Surfboard) :Justin Chapman (Knife) :Bobby Davis (Pen, Salvador, Saye's deep voice) :Cary Huang (Match, Tennis Ball) :Michael Huang (Golf Ball, BFDIA!Pencil) :Sean Johnson (Infosym) :Adam Katz (Nickekl) :Mark Katz (MePhone 4) :Ruthie Lawson (Pencil, Saye) :Kimberly Liang (Lawrenciah) :Sidney M. (Capker, Javier, Qalam-Rassas, Sio, Zane) :Nicole Marie (Minola) :Martin Milara (Mr. Ukulungiswa) :Nicholas (Anko6) (Shieldy) :Margaret Smith (Canadian Dollar) :Sara Taylor (Citlali, Disco Light, Yaretzi, Zorah) :Kel Yu (Ringgit SGD) Category:Episode info pages